Plagued by Paperwork
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Killian learns the importance of having an Emergency Contact. Killian hurt/Captain Swan fluff


"Excuse me sir, but I need you to fill out this questionnaire sheet before we admit you to the hospital, Its policy." The small petite brunette squeaked out nervously at the intimidating pirate.

"What in god's name do you need me to answer, I NEED TO SEE WHALE!" the drunken seamen yelled at the nurse behind the desk.

"My chest is in pain and you want me to answer questions, I am sorry lass but no that can wait." With that final statement the notorious Captain Hook stalked through the halls in search of Dr. Whale. _Captain Hook was on a mission_

Around every corner he turned, he searched high and low for the healer that could surely heal his ailments. "Whale" Killian barked out as he saw the man conversing with the nurse from behind the desk, Striding over to the pair, he smiled discreetly at the fear he unleashed in the petite lass.

"Hook? What is it? Can I help you something?" Whale asked taking a step towards him and putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Aye, I need help." The pirate said glancing between the doctor and the nurse at his side.

"I tried telling him that you couldn't help him until we had his informa-"

"It's alright Cassandra; I can help him first and then get his information. Here why don't you give me the clipboard and Hook and I will sort this out together." Whale smiled reassuringly at his nurse and then motioned into an empty room for the drunken sailor to lead the way.

Ushering in the agitated patient who reeked something similar to barley and hooch, Whale softly shut the door and took the seat in the corner facing the pirate and waited.

The man looked down trodden and the worst case of miserable the elderly doctor had ever seen.

"So Captain, how can I help you?" the good doctor asked gently, afraid to upset the man.

"My chest hurts" the down trodden pirate sulked

"Can you explain how it hurts and when the initial pain started? Perhaps what you were doing when it occurred?" Whale soothed gently, putting on his stethoscope and giving a good listen to Hooks heartbeat.

"It feels like its being torn to shreds and fed to the crocodile." Hook mustered out, in between deep gulps of air."

"Uh huh" Whale said resting his stethoscope around his neck.

"The pain came on mighty fast; I was at the Rabbit Hole, just nursing my drink when the sudden unbearable pain accosted me." Hook elaborated rubbing his chest as if to ease the pain.

"Go on" the good doctor prompted the distressed pirate taking out pen and paper and beginning to scribble something down.

"I-uh was minding my own bloody business when all of a sudden this shooting, pain erupted in my chest. What do you think it could be Whale?" The pirate asked genuinely scared of the answer.

"What was going on when this sudden episode started? Were there people around you? Any emotions like stress or sudden anger towards something or someone?" he questioned tapping the ball point pen on his prescription pad.

"Aye, yes Charming and his family. They were having a rousing night of family bonding, I believe he called it. Also Neal was there, having quite the intimate conversation with Swan." The Pirate said face getting flushed, when a sudden stab of pain erupted in his chest again.

"Ouch, Bloody hell there it was again" the flushed pirate yelped and leaned back on the table clutching his heart.

"Well I can tell you your problem Captain, and luckily for you we have cure for it which is quite easy to come by." The medicine man chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well out with it, what is it?" the slightly drunk man begged for the relief.

"It's what people in this world call a broken heart." The doctor quip and handed the prescription off to the stunned pirate.

Looking down at the piece of scrawling text Killian could make out the words _tell her how you feel._ Hook followed Dr. Whale out of the exam room, and headed towards the hospital exit.

"Hook! Captain, we have one more thing to clear up before you leave" Whale nodded towards the clipboard.

"Who's your emergency contact?" Whale asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"My what?" the pirate asked puzzled at such a term

"In case you ever need someone as your back-up as sorts who do you want?"

"Swan, always Swan." He flashed a dashingly handsome smile then turned and made his leave. He had a heartache that needed curing.


End file.
